The Blue Scythe
by pokemon73
Summary: not good at summaries, you'll just have to read it(warning soulxmaka, and tsubakixblack star)
1. Chapter 1

Nami held her sisters limp hand in hers as it slowly turned from a blue patterned maul back to a small five fingered human hand. Nami saw the last lights of her sister's life fade as she slowly bled out. Her hand she held her sisters with, was missing her middle finger as the blood that poured from the wound mingled with the wound on Nami's sister's abdomen.

Nami bent her head in sadness as she rested her head near her wound and began to cry uncontrollably. "Freia… please, wake up" she begged. But her words where unheard as Nami continued to cry on her sisters corpse. But eventually she heard the familiar sound of a blade being put back in its sheath, she looked up to see her big brother standing a few feet from where they lay, but the look he had on his face showed no remorse or concern, he just looked complacent as if he knew this was her fate.

Nami sat up a little straighter, tears still falling, her face looking beaten and crestfallen, she spoke in a horse whisper. "Why Dia, why kill her?" she asked standing up, her expression now turning angry, and her right arm turning into a short scythe blade, with the same blue pattern as her fallen comrade. Her face got even fiercer as her left hand still bleeding from the missing finger, hung limply at her side. Even though she could feel it was broken she paid no heed to the pain, as she took her best fighting stance against her brother.

The one named Dia just stared at her with half amusement as he knew she was not strong enough to fight him let alone even put a scratch on him. I did it because she got in my way." He stated simply.

"What do you mean got in the way" Nami asked getting even angrier, as her transformed arm began to glow with a blue tint. 'All she ever did was protect us and you killed her?" she stated getting lower in her stance her black hair beginning to fly everywhere as she prepared her attack, the blue tint becoming even more noticeable now.

Dia just smiled at his little naïve sister, his own black hair stood still long at his ears. "You still don't get it? That's why she never let me wield you or even be near you when you transformed, she feared that I might do exactly this. He looked to his dead sister, a smirk crossing his twisted face as he did. "She denied me what was mine he stated simply and looked back to Nami who now had even more anger in her green eyes.

It's true Nami felt fear, but what she felt most was not only loss but betrayal as well, and when the two were strong enough they made something that was not only powerful but deadly. Without even thinking, she jumped into the air and tried to bring her scythe arm onto his head, but while the two emotions can drive people to many extremes, it was no match for both speed and utmost skill. For Nami did not even see Dia move or draw his sword, she only felt pain and saw her own blood as she was struck down, and she fell on her back on the hard blacktop, a slash across her shoulder, as it bled deeply, her arm turning back to normal, while that blue tint it had slowly disappeared as well.

Dia walked up to her as Nami's world began to go blank. Dia looked at her the smirk still on his face, as he spoke to her bending down so he was a few inches from her face. He went into his pocket and placed something that looked like a watch onto her chest, Nami tied to head butt him but he moved and just laughed at her "defiant till the end" he stated before standing back up. He turned to leave but before he did he looked over his shoulder one last time, and told her "if you ever give up being weak like our sister, and want to know what true power is, then turn the minute hand three times, and you will be guided to me, but remember you can only use it once. He looked back at her the smirk still on his face. "Or you could use it to seek revenge, either works with me." After that he turned and disappeared.

As Nami lay there, her world becoming increasingly black, she thought she heard the incoming of approaching footsteps. But she knew that was impossible her brother choose this spot so no would find neither her nor her sister. But before she completely conked out she thought she could make out the faces of not only one person but two. "I'm sorry Freia, I failed" she said as the darkness enveloped her and she saw nothing else as she slowly fell asleep.

X-X-X

Crona never expected to find not only the shirt she had happened to buy today, but she had not only witnessed a murder and an attempted one at that, but she had also witnessed the boy giving the one he cut on the shoulder a small watch like thing. And when he disappeared Crona went over to the girl, who was still semi-conscious, she then felt her weapon Ragnorok appear on her back, he was not happy as he said in an annoyed voice "I thought we were going home?" He did not notice the unconscious girl at Crona's feet. So he grabbed Crona's hair and started to pull on it. "Don't just ignore me" he cried pulling harder.

But Crona paid him no more heed as she had long ago learned to deal with her annoying partner, to which made Ragnorok even more upset, but when he went to flip up Crona blouse, she had long ago traded in her black dress, for more up to date clothing. He saw the girl unconscious girl and heard her utter something that sounded like an apology as the girl slowly went unconscious.

"This is not good" Crona muttered as she picked up the unconscious girl, "Ragnorok was not paying attention as he now noticed the blue glowing orb a few feet away from them, he smiled his devilish smile as he licked his chops, "at least I get a meal out of this" he said reaching for the soul. But Crona intercepted him while she was still hanging onto Nami and put the glowing soul into her bag while speaking to her weapon, "you know that soul was not on the list, we can't just eat it, and besides your already a death scythe, why would you need it?" Crona asked not looking at her weapon. Who crossed his arms in a pout, he then hit her upon the head, before disappearing back into her body. "Fine" he said sounding pouty as he went back into Crona.

Crona frowned when she saw the blouse she had gotten not even a week ago was now covered in this girl's blood. But she ignored that as she slowly took the back way, so no one would see them. To a person that had helped her out on numerous occasions, and had even saved her from the black blood. Maka Alburn, knowing that they would both take this girl, hopefully she was not to late…

* * *

**hey everyone hope you enjoyed chapter one but before I say goodbye I just wanted to give a little thank you to a someone who is not only a great writer but humorous and kind as well, as well as random and if you guys have not read her story's I suggest you do, any way thank you Vegorott, you are an inspiration for many upcoming writers, as always till next time, and lots of oddles. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Nami slowly awoke from the darkness she was surprised not only because she could smell the faint smell of bacon cooking, but she could also still the pain of her wound from yesterday. She lay there for a couple of seconds before she could feel sheets beneath her, they actually felt very expensive. And that's when she decided she was definitely not dead, even her subconscious in all its glory could not dream up how soft these pillows were. And as she slowly opened her eyes she realized she was also not in her own house, she stopped herself as she realized that she did not have a home anymore, it had burnt because, "urk" she cried as she clutched her shoulder, which she realized she was not wearing a shirt and, and her wound was bandaged.

"What the?" she said covering herself with the blanket and looked around for her clothes, for she realized again she was in nothing but her underwear. While worrying about that she did not notice Crona, now dressed in new attire, enter the room, she had a few towels and a small wash bin in her hands, when Crona saw her awake she put down the wash bin near the door, and approached the bed, looking at her as she still held the towels. "I see your awake, that's good" she said sighing as she took a seat at the end of the bed, which made Nami grab the blanket and pull it over herself, which caused Crona to chuckle, "what's so funny?" Nami asked her face showing anger and embarrassment. Crona shook her head, as she watched Nami. "I meant nothing by it, it's just you remind me a lot of an old assassin I knew." She chuckled again before moving closer, to her so that she could touch the girls wound.

Nami reacted quickly and caught Cronas hand in a tight embrace, stopping her in her tracks. "I would prefer you told me where I am, who you are and then I could maybe work out a right "price" she stated before looking at her still not releasing her wrist.

Crona looked back at the girl with sadness, now realizing the girl had never known a simple embrace, or the tenderness of a parent, death only knew what this kid had to go through just to make it, and again she realized her story was much like hers, maybe with slight differences but the result was still the same. Neither of them had known what it was like to be a child. Out of pure instinct Crona tried to use her other hand to try to touch the child's face but, then realized it might have been a mistake, because, the child grabbed her other arm and used her own weight to roll her off the bed and onto the floor, before she knew what was going on. Crona looked up at the child whose face was not the anger/embarrassed kid she had seen a second ago. Her face now was cold and calculating, Crona also noticed the child was trying to hold back. But before Crona could respond to or do anything. The girl was knocked off of her, and thrown into a nearby wall, which now had a few cracks in it from the impact. Crona quickly got to her feet, but when she did she noticed who had thrown the girl. "Markas, stop! Crona cried trying to stop him by throwing herself in front of him. The boy named Markas looked at her in surprise, and backed off a little.

Nami recovering from the attack gets up transforming her arm into a blue scythe, but it was different from when we first saw it, because this time there was no unusual blue tint. Nami growled as she stood up, but it seemed just to be from the pain not from being attacked, although she did notice that her shoulder was bleeding once again. She started to huff as she felt her energy being sapped, she knew she had to end this quickly, but with her wavelength in relative sleep it was going to be a whole lot harder. Nami got down in her stance that's when she also realized her left arm was in a cast, she then looked at her captives her gaze focused on them calculating not only there expressions but there movements as well, even if she was captured and semi naked she would at least go down without a fight. But that's when she noticed something, only the boy had taken a stance against her, the girl no that was wrong she was older, the women just stood there with a sad look on her face. That was her way out, she just needed to get past the boy and she could strike her and most likely get free and out the room. Her plan set she did not have much time to wait as the boy, she thought she might have heard the women call him Markas, came at her swinging his leg at her midsection, Nami smiled knowing that was going to happen, and put her transformed arm into the floor, and lifted herself over the boys leg, Markas not wanting to have his leg chopped off stooped a few inches from the girls blade, and tried, to adjust himself so he could stop Nami, but was hit unacceptably, by the girls left arm, and got an face full of cast, as he was thrown into the wall.

Nami smiled as it had worked, her left arm felt like hell but it was worth it, she then put her scythe arm blade pointing up as she charged the women with pink hair, out the corner of her eye she saw the boy Markas try to get up and stop her, but Nami knew it was way to late and she brought her arm up in an upward slash. "Why won't she block?" she asked herself as her blade came closer to her opponents face.

her question was answered when the women brought up her hand and caught the blade before it hit her head, stopping nami`s attack in one motion. Scared Nami tried to pull back was unable to. Ahe began to panic and when she looked at her transformed arm, she realized something, not only was the women's hand still there, her scythe blade was now engulfed by a strange black substance. That's when Nami realized, she was in deep trouble.

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed please don't forget to R&amp;R but before I go I just wanted to give a shout out to thenerdymacbeth, thank you and if you have any questions don't be scared to ask, even if its to say you hate the story all feed is welcome, and plus I don't bite, but I might lick but that's completely up to you**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Nami looked into the women's gaze she saw neither disgust nor anger, Nami saw only sadness in the women's charcoal eyes, she tried to pull away, but was thoroughly stuck as the women kept her in place, even though the black substance was only covering a small portion of her blade, and no amount of withering would get her out, so she did what she had never done before, she fell to her knees and bowed her head in submission. "I'm done just please make it quick" she begged, dropping her casted hand from covering her chest completely shutting down her mind for the next thing she thought would come.

Crona looked at the girl, she still held her with the black blood, but what she saw before her was not what she had expected, what she saw was someone who had had a very tough childhood, and still needed guidance, her motherly instincts kicked in and she fell to her knees hugging the girl as she did.

Markas, had regained his composure and was ready to help Crona if needed but when he looked at the two what he saw almost broke his heart. Well the little he did have, broke at least. For what he saw was the girl, he still did not know her name, and Crona hugging and crying together, what he could not tell was whether they were crying from being hurt or happiness. Never the less, when they finally parted he saw both of them were fine and the girls arm was not a scythe anymore, and most importantly she was still naked. He looked away his face going red as he grabbed a blanket from off the bed and draped it around the girl, as Crona looked at her as well Cronas face just as red when she realized this as well.

"A woman should always keep herself covered" he quoted, while the two got up from the floor.

Nami turned at him and was about to say something smart, when they were interrupted by the opening of the door, and the entrance of not only someone Nami knew a lot about, she was also looking very pregnant.

Crona looked at her old friend with a smile as she held her right arm, not in pain, it was now a habit, even if she was not nervous, as Maka looked over to the wall with slight annoyance and then to her son, with the same expression.

Markas was going to say something, but was interrupted as Nami fell to her knees, Crona caught her before she could completely fall, but all three of them realized that she had reopened her wound, because the bandage was almost completely red.

Crona and Markas helped Nami to the bed, as Maka very carefully removed the bandages. "I told you not two not to let her move, because of her stiches' and now…" she growled in frustration, as she quickly, pulled out a needle and began to thread it.

Markas flinched inwardly as he knew this was going to be painful for her. Crona said nothing as, she held onto Namis shoulders and motioned for Markas to hold her legs, which he did, blushing as he tried not to stare at anything that might make him a perv, and settled for looking at the far side wall.

Done threading the needle she looks to the girl, who seems to be conscious, but she was eyeing the needle carefully, "do what you have to" she says as she closes her eyes bracing herself. Maka nods as she very carefully began stitching the wound.

Nami who was expecting the pain was not expecting this. As Maka continued Nami cried out in agony, she never imagined it would feel like this, and in her agony she began to flail, and in so doing that, she accidently kicked the boy she believed to be Markas in the face, who let go of her legs and covered his face, as she now had her feet free she began to kick and squirm even more.

Maka, tried to calm the girl down but with her attention still on trying to stich her up, she felt they might all get kicked like Markas, and telling how he was staying on the ground holding his nose that did not look pleasant. Just when she thought she would have had to duck, and possibly rip the needle through her skin in the process, two firm hands came and firmly held the child's legs down. When Maka looked at the newcomer she smiled as she saw it was soul. "a cool guy never leaves a lady to suffer" he says smiling in an almost shark way.

After a almost half an hour of pain and thrashing, Maka had finally re-stitched up the wound and was now cleaning it. While Nami tried to get over the initial shock of almost bleeding out, "again". The boys had been sent out of the room after Maka had given Markas a Maka chop, which was very impressive since she was rather pregnant, and caused soul to sigh pick him up and carry him out of the room without another word.

As Maka was cleaning the wound, Crona who remained silent through most of the procedure was now putting a wet cloth over Namis head, as Nami kept breathing rather harshly. Nami opened her eyes as the pain very slowly began to fade away, as she looked at both the women she thought to be the legendary kishin slayer Maka Alburn, or was it Maka soul now? Nami shook her head as she began to ask why she was helping her, but was interrupted by the women putting a towel over her brow, "try not to speak, or move to much, I don't know much about healing but we don't want those wounds to open again." The women says it with kindness but her serious look, almost contradicts the statement.

Maka chuckles as she kind of knew what the girl was feeling, Crona was god at fighting and protecting her friends, but when it came to expressions and mood, she was rather, well lacking. Maka kept smiling as she gathered up her things, when she had everything in her arms, using her belly as almost a table to balance the items on, she gave one last smile, before speaking in a happy tone. Lunch is almost ready, when you feel well enough just come on down, but don't push it. She says motioning for Crona to follow her. Crona nods to Maka and with a nod to Nami she and Maka leave and close the door.

Nami lay in her bed she tries to sit up, and with a little pain she does, and then has a look around the room, it was well lit but it still felt almost omanis, and scary. Flipping her legs over the bed she sat there for a few seconds before trying to stand. After a couple seconds of wobbliness she regained her balance and was able to walk a few feet, before she finally went to the door, she very slowly and quietly opened the door and looked out. She saw no one there so after donning a shirt and some shorts that were a little too big, she began to wander the halls, heading for the stair case. What she did not expect was to see both the women that she had thrown off the bed, she never did get her name, Nami thought as she hid behind a wall and got as closely as she dared before she could hear their conversation.

Maka sighed as she looked at Crona, her face dark and sad, as she adjusted her a strew ponytails, that still made her look childlike even if she was older, and spoke in a hushed whisper "Crona you know we can't take her in," she rubbed her arm in looking nervous as she continued" you saw what she was capable of when you fought her, Crona raised an eyebrow surprised she knew about the fight but stay quiet as she listened. Maka sighed once again as she did not meet her friends eyes, "you remember when soul and I went on that mission for death a while back and we asked you to watch Markas?" Maka said still not looking at her causing Crona to get even more suspicious. "Well," she hesitated, Crona just waited as Maka seemed to get even more nervous, "it was to, umm…" she tried again. "Kill the blue blur, and his weapon the blue cannon correct?" Maka nodded.

Nami sat listening confused but that's when she realized, her parents, according to her sister, were murdered, by people thought to be heroes, that's when I hit her, Maka and Soul were the ones who had killed her parents!

* * *

**well I hoped you enjoyed guys, and please don't be afraid to review or ask me questions, im usually on and if im not ill get back to you almost the next day, and I promise I don't bite, I might lick, but that's up to you, so as always thank you and lots of oodles **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Markas was walking around the halls, rubbing his head as it was bandaged. "Man mom sure has outrageous strength" he said out loud, with both anger, and respect. He was about to go down the stairs when he happened to hear the door their guest was occupying, close and the girl, he still did not the name of, leave it, with a shirt, and a pair of pants her mother had given her, folded up. She then turned to see Markas standing by the stairs watching her, his stark brown eyes.

Markas walked up to the girl noticing she had nothing else besides the clothes she was given and the clothes she had on, but he also noticed the sadness that was in her eyes. He held out his hands for the clothes, to which the girl quickly handed them over and bristly tried to get past him.

Markas moved so she could but, before she could half way down the stairs he smiled and said to her "you know only the guilty run" he looked at his fingers noticing she had stopped in her tracks, to that he gave a light smile. Nami turned around looking at him, and saw him observing his nails. What did she have to feel guilty about? And then she remembered how all three of them had tried to save her even though most of them knew what she was, or rather what her parents had done. And that made her pause and think as she looked at the boy, sure he had attacked her, but she did also throw someone important to him around, "oh man, she was kind of a jerk. She looked at the door all it would take was a few steps and she could leave. But leave where? She thought, looking back at the boy who was still not paying attention to her, "I'm wasn't going to leave…I was just looking for the kitchen" she countered rather lamely.

Markas just smiled and stopped examining his nails and looked down on the girl, still smiling, "well just so you know miss it's on the other side of the stairs," he points down the hall to another set of stairs. "Where you were going was the basement and the front lawn" he said still smiling at her as he waited for her to react.

Nami blushed a bright red as she realized he was teasing her, and walked back up the stairs. "Um thank you… Markas" he interrupted still smiling at her. Nami nodded "then thank you Markas" she said before walking by him, her face emotionless.

Markas stopped her putting a hand out in front of her, "while you know my name, am afraid I do not know your name, and with all that beauty, you must have some sort of name? Nami blushed at being called beautiful, but she looked away regained her composure "Nami, my name is Chiasmi Nami" she answered now waiting for him to move so she may pass. Markas nodded before removing his arm, "well it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Chi. Nami tried to correct him and tell him it was just Nami, but when she tried he was already down the hall and to the other stairs. Nami sighed as she followed his lead, not knowing what her fate had in store for her.

As Nami entered the kitchen the first thing she noticed was the women with pink hair, was seated at the table, granted that was normal, but what was not was the black almost human thing coming out of her back, and eating waffles and other things set in front of it, and everyone seemed either be used to it or ignoring it. The other thing she noticed was the pregnant women was making food along with a white haired man, she thought she knew as soul, while Markas took a seat across from the pink haired girl and taking up a plate for himself.

Ragnorok saw the girl, he then hit Cronas head, Nami inwardly cringed, but Crona still nibbling on her toast looked up and smiled at her. Ragnorok gave a very evil toothy grin, and, you could still see bits of pancakes, in his straight white teeth. He then gave an evil chuckle as he continued to eat and try to talk at the same time.

Don thi your speci girl, im stil mor importnt, he mumbled as he continued to stuff more into his mouth. Nami just stared at him blankly and she said rather dumbly a big "huh?" as she continued to just stare the black creature.

Markas sighed as he continued to butter his toast, "would you please not spit food everywhere?" he said not looking at Ragnorok, who was now giving a glare to him, as Crona just continued to eat as if she was used to things like this.

Ragnorok, then smiled as he threw a fork straight at Markas head, Nami barely saw him move, as the fork sailed past him and hit the wall, imbedding it in a few inches into the wall. But before Markas could retaliate both Markas and Ragnorok`s heads were slumped on the table, with huge lumps on both their heads, as Maka stood behind them with a huge dictionary in her hands, as she glared at both of them.

Nami flinched as she now saw why the women was so feared. She inwardly cringed when Maka looked at her. But she did not have the same glare as before, instead she held more of a motherly one as she looked down at Nami`s plate, which Nami had not touched.

"Is there something wrong?" Maka asks, worrying, she might be coming down with something, as she walked over to Nami reaching out her hand to feel her forehead, but Nami avoided the touch as memories of her own sister doing the same thing flashed in her head, and she backed away.

Maka looking a little hurt, stopped a little ways from her as Nami seemed to avoid her gaze. The white haired man, Nami knew as Soul Evans A.K.A. Soul Eater A.K.A. the flying death scythe. He walked from the stove over to his wife and sat in the empty seat next to Nami, and, gave her a smile, as he put both his arms on the table, and, was leaning the chair on two legs as he continued to give her a shark smile. Maka stood back letting her husband talk to the young scythe.

Nami now observing the white haired man, looked at him with her blue stormy eyes, and waited for him to hit, or threaten her as her brother had done when she refused to eat or speak, but to her surprise he just kept smiling at her, and then he spoke "I know you must be really confused why we helped you, and why we are now worrying about you, the truth is we have been trying to find your siblings and you for almost 5 years" he said now taking a piece of bacon from her plate, as he put it in his shark like mouth and continued his story "you see your parents were one of the best fighters we had, but something went wrong on one of their missions, and your father was injected with something the witch they were fighting had made, and it made them… well not themselves" he tried to explain as he sighed grabbed some more food from her plate and continued "as I believe it your parents were supposed to be normal until they were to come into contact with who we believe to be the you" he said looking sadly at Nami, as he finished cleaning off her plate, while Nami stared at him confused "why just me?" she asked as she looked to Maka, who was starring off looking rather upset. When she looked to crona she noticed the black creature was nowhere to be seen but she seemed mimicking everyone's depressing mood as she continued to nibble on her toast still not making eye contact. While Markas seemed to be still recovering from his knockout.

Soul sighed again as his smile was now gone he just looked to her with sadness in his eyes, as he took her hand, which Nami allowed as he spoke in a low discouraged voice, his words soft but still sharp as Nami listened. "It was because they wanted your power, or rather your family's power" he answered looking at her with sadness as Nami looked at him still confused.

"But I don't have that much power" she says noticing now soul is looking away, and very softly stroking her hand in a calming way, "it may not seem like it right now but you most definitely have it in you, which is why we think your sister tried to run with you…" he tried as nami`s expression turned from confusion to understanding, and tears began to develop. "she protected me from him" she said softly as soul looked a little uncomfortable Nami began to cry, but to her surprise, Maka walked past her weapon, and husband and gave the girl a warm hug, which caused Nami to cry even more.

After a few minutes of this Crona finally coughed breaking up the two as she stood up, Nami could now fully see that she was dressed in a nice long black skirt with matching sweater, why she was wearing such hot clothing Nami did not know.

Crona then turned to Maka, and Soul in turn nodding to them, and they both nodded, after Maka wiped away the rest of nami`s tears she , smiled as did soul, and Crona a little bit. Then Maka spoke up "how would you like to stay with us three" she asked motioning to the two behind her, but before nami could answer maka continued "what I mean is we could train you along with Markas, and after that you can both go to the DWMA…" nami interrupted her at that statement "why would you send me to a school for devil worshiping?' she asked worried as that was what her brother had told her. Maka looked away not trying to laugh, but soul was not so lucky as she burst out into laughter, which then recived him a punch from Crona which made him fall down in pain as you could now see swirls in his once black eyes.

Who told you that? Maka asked, as Markas got up and helped his father as Crona continued to listen. Nami blushed as she probably said something silly, and that made her blush more, which made maka smile even more, and she stroked namis cheek in a motherly fashion. Don't worry I went there and I promise they keep devil worshiping to a minimum. She teased as she waited for an answer.

Nami thought for a few seconds noticing Soul had recovered a bit and was now siting, when she looked at him he smiled, and when she looked to the left, she saw Markas with a half-smile looking expertly at him. Then Nami looked to Crona who had a small smile but it was still happy, then Nami looked back to Maka her smile still there, and Nami then thought of all she had to go through and if she wanted to beat her brother then she needed to be stronger, and then she took the biggest leap of her life, she shook her head yes.

x-x-xx-x

Many miles away we come to a boy hidden in shadows, both were watching a crystal boy, the boy speaks but he still stays in the shadows "everything is now in place", he says sounding like he is smiling, the women comes into the light and we see she is quite young and she is wearing a coat with a kanji for lizard on her front, and she speaks in an almost reptilian voice "so it seems my friend, so it seems "the both laugh as we then fade to black.

* * *

**hey guys just wanted to say I hope you enjoyed my stories and also to let you know its okay to comment when you do that then I know what I can fix as well as know if you guys like it, but anyways I hope you continue reading, and next chapter will have a time skip, that's all for now so goodbye and lots of oodles **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We now enter the scene with a view of a building with three giant red spikes protruding from what looks like a cartoon skull, and as we get closer we can then see a girl dressed in a black coat and black jeans, on closer inspection you can see the girl also sports bandages around her face, that seem to disappear under her coat and continue. At first inspection you could never tell that it was in fact the young girl now teenager Nami, she now seemed to have more of a superior air to her as well as an unknown kindness. Her eyes seem toughed but still hold the look of a kid. All the while she was staring at the tall steps that led up to the building.

Oui… a voice behind Nami sounds as Markas walks up to her sporting an orange coat with a high collar giving him the look of an almost walking pumpkin. Coming up to Nami he gives Nami a light pat on the back. "What are you waiting back here for? He asks with raised eyebrows, which causes him to look even more ridiculous.

Nami gives no answer before picking up her bag that was beside her and climbing the thousands of stairs to the school. Markas follows with a smirk on his face. "Haven't changed a bit" he says under his breath as he follows her, waiting for her to say anything.

But Nami stays quiet, much to the annoyance of her companion, but she learned long ago it was better to choose ones wisely, "something her companion never seemed to bother with" and thus choose to keep quiet instead. The only time she really spoke was either when she was training, or talking to her Teacher/Guardian Mr. Evans "that's right she was taught by an actual death scythe, although she doubted that gave her an advantage.

After a few more steps the quiet finally got to Markas and he sighed in boredom. "I haven't seen you in almost an entire year, and you have nothing to say to me not even a simple hello?" he asks rather annoyed now.

Nami turns to him, still walking up the steps, now reaching the halfway mark. Her eyes read amusement as she says hello and turns back to continue climbing up the steps. Markas frowns at this and after calling her a smart ass, he goes into a rant, calling her inattentive, hard, and other words she could not even begin to interpret.

And as he continued to rant she kept not only climbing the stairs but began to think how much she really missed him. Yes he had a tendency to act and not think but she had to give him credit for not only never giving up, but as well as gathering almost 30 souls in the last 2 months, bringing his total to 37. Not that she would ever admit it to him, but she really enjoyed being in his company, even if he tended to get annoyed at her saying so little. And there was also one thing she would always thank him for.

"I can't believe you! After all we've…" Markas stops mid-sentence when he realized Nami has not only stopped, but they are both to the top of the stairs, and he also notices why Nami all of a sudden looks like she wants to shoot daggers from her eyes. Because walking towards them now was none other his weapon and girlfriend. He gave a big smile as she walked past Nami "who was still looking like she wanted nothing more than to attack her. "Which was still rather weird to him, given they were such good friends before" and up to him, planting a big kiss on is lips, "he noticed now Nami looked more hurt then mad at this display, and she turned away looking even sadder" "what had happened between these two?" he thought as his girlfriend, Vixen Crop, to which Nami thought the name was appropriate" whatever that meant, he had no clue, but he always thought it was a rather cute name. Pulled away from him, giving him an enticing smile.

"I missed you sugar muffin where have you been?" Markas noticed Nami pointed to her mouth mimicking gagging at her nickname but stayed silent, as Vixen now far enough away to see what he was wearing blanched, and frowned. "Oh my, did you let your pet dress you again?" she asked. He thought she was just being funny and laughed, but he also noticed Nami glaring at her and that there was now what looked to be blue sparks wrapping around her arms, and legs.

Going over to Nami, he did not notice the satisfactory and wicked smile of vixen as she continued to goad Nami, with her eyes. Which got the reaction she wanted name took a step towards her, the blue sparks now intensifying as Markas grabbed her hand, surprised to not be getting shocked.

He leaned in close to Nami`s ear and told her in his most authoritive "Nami you need to calm down, Vixen was not even talking about you." He stated, while that did not stop Nami completely it sis stop her advance on Vixen, who Nami noticed was still smiling. But after a few minites and a few calming words from Markas, Nami snapped out of it, the sparks disappearing. She turned her head, and pushed Markas`s arm away. Saying nothing else she turned to head into the school. Markas tried to follow, but Vixen stopped him grabbing his arm.

In her sweetest voice she said "Markas I think she needs to be alone, besides we have a mission. She said not letting go of his arm. Markas stopped and looked at Vixen who he thought looked both worried and, scared, then back at Nami, who was now further from them but waved back at him, as if to tell him to go with Vixen. Sighing he nodded, and looked his hand the one that had grabbed Nami, although he was never really amuned to Nami`s attack, it still hurt, but, this time there was no pain. He smiled looking back to see name was almost inside the school. You have gotten stronger… he said smiling. Vixen noticed this and looked back as well, her smile turning wicked as she did. "Soon" she said to herself "I will show her up and take my place in their family, she thought before both her and Markas descended the stairs away from the academy.

Nami felt her anger recede as she walked away from those two. Why Markas never saw how evil and corrupted she was Nami would never know, but that did not stop her from thinking about punching her through a wall. She smiled at that thought, when she looked up and noticed someone in front of the DWMA doors. She would never forget this day for as long as she lived. As short as that may be. Because when the girl turned around to look at her, Nami not only felt something in her heart flutter, she also felt something she had long ago abandoned, love.

Unfornatly for her fate has a cruel sense of humor because, at that time name was sent head over heels onto the ground. And, before she could get back up, she felt not one but two weights on her stomach. Just great she thought…

* * *

**hey guys just wanted to say sorry for such a late entry, and to say no I have not forgotten about this story, and also to say as usual I hope you enjoyed, comment if you like, and lots of oddles**


End file.
